1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prize-winning game machine, in which a player maneuvers a grasping arm to win a prize, i.e., an object, and to an object grasping apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A prize-winning game machine such as so-called “UFO CATCHER” (registered trademark) (hereinafter referred to simply as “game machine”) is known as a type of amusement machine in which a player attempts to capture a prize contained within the prize container.
The player operates two or three control buttons provided on such a game machine to maneuver a crane. For example, in a type of game machine having two control buttons, the player operates the first button to move the crane located above the prizes in either a right or left direction (only one direction). While the first button is being depressed, the crane keeps moving until it reaches the limit point. Once the first button is released, the crane stops moving and will never move even when the first button is pressed again.
Then, upon depression of the second button, the crane moves toward the rear of the game machine. In this case, the crane keeps moving until the second button is released or the crane reaches the limit point. After the crane has been stopped in the desired position, the game machine automatically operates in order the steps of: spreading out a pair of grasping arms; moving the crane down; closing the grasping arms (e.g. the operation of a prize); lifting the crane up; moving the crane to a point above an outlet; opening up the grasping arms (e.g. the operation of dropping the grasped prize); and then closing the grasping arms.
Such a game machine provides the simple pleasure of grasping a prize and lifting it up. Accordingly, the player may possibly get bored with the monotony of playing a game in which the player simply moves the grasping arms in the right-and-left direction and the fore-and-aft direction (when viewed from the front of the game machine, hereinafter respectively referred to as “the X direction” and “the Y direction”) to a desired position, then moves the opening grasping arms straight down to grasp the prize with the grasping arms, and then closes the grasping arms when they engage with the prize. That is, the direction in which the player can attempt to grasp the prize is limited to one direction, from the upward direction. For this reason, the player cannot grasp any prize other than a prize located at the top of prizes piled up on the playing field. As a result, the game lacks interest and is apt to make the player feel bored.
In addition, there is a problem of non-effective use of the space in the prize container. This is because, since a prize is grasped only from the upward direction, the way of showing the prizes is limited.
There are various approaches to overcome such problems. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-062323 discloses a crane game machine comprising a prize catcher attached to the leading end of a telescopic boom. The base of the telescopic boom is rotatably mounted on a horizontal shaft retained in a desired position in the playing field cabinet such that the telescopic boom can swing about the horizontal shaft. In addition, a prize-catcher controller is proved for controlling at least the swinging angle of the telescopic boom pivoting about the horizontal shaft, the telescoping operation of the telescopic boom and the opening operation of the grasping arms of the prize catcher, on the basis of the player's operation.
The crane game machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-062323 offers enhanced enjoyment of the game and also an increased flexibility in arranging the prizes by a greatly increased number of directions in which the prize catcher can grasp a prize as compared with the previous number in the related art. This is because the base of the telescopic boom to which the prize catcher having the grasping arms is attached is rotatably mounted on the horizontal shaft secured in a desired position in the playing field cabinet so that the telescopic boom can swing about the horizontal shaft.
It is true that such a crane game machine does increase the number of directions in which the prize catcher can grasp a prize by means of such a rotatable connection of the base of the telescopic boom to which the prize catcher having the grasping arms is attached. However, these directions in which the prize catcher can grasp a prize are limited to the directions of the swinging movement of the telescopic boom about the horizontal shaft.
In addition, if the direction from which the prize catcher grasps a prize is limited by the swinging movement of the telescopic boom about the horizontal shaft, it is obliged to arrange the prizes in the playing field cabinet according to the directions of grasping the prize by the prize catcher. In consequence, the degree of flexibility of the arrangement of the prizes is also limited.